


Daredevil x Reader : Hearts On Fire

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Netflix - Freeform, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: Reader has a crush on her boss Matt Murdock. One night she meets the Daredevil and they have a personal talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I once send in an Imagine saying “ Imagine meeting Daredevil one night and confessing to him that you are in love with Matt.” So after all these months I decided to write it.

Six months after Fisk was arrested, Nelson & Murdock’s bussiness was booming. It didn’t take them long to realise that with all their new clients they needed another secretary to keep track with all the cases. Your friend Karen had introduced you to Foggy and Matt, who hired you soon after. At first everything was a little hectic, soon you realised that was how it always was and quickly got used to the routine. You and Karen worked together with ease, often chit chatting while going through paperwork together. It took you some time to open up to Foggy and Matt, considering that they were your bosses. They however treated you like an equal, and to your suprise you often ended up talking about things beside work, Foggy would talk about him and Marci, Matt however didn’t open up to you that fast.

After a while, he did start talking to you about his father, this city and how he and Foggy met in college. As the days passed Matt would often come and sit with you during lunch, he would joke around and you couldn’t help but laugh. It became the highlight of your days at work, you realised you had developed feelings for Matt. You did your best to hide it at work, afraid that he would turn you down. After working late tonight you packed the files of the clients in your backpack, deciding to finish sorting them at home. You were to last one to leave the office so you turned off the lights and locked the doors before leaving the building and heading to your car.

A noise came from behind you and you quickly spun around on your heels. Nothing there. You knew Hell’s Kitchen was not a safe place to walk around when it was dark, hell, not even in broad daylight. You turned back around and started walking to your car with a quicker pace. You opened the door and quickly entered the car, locking it again. Taking a deep breath before you grabbed your keys to start the engine. Just when you went to turn the keys, you heard a loud crashing noise. It all happened so fast, you were covered in glass and someone had managed to open your car door and roughly pulled you out. You tried to get out of the grasp of your attacker by swinging your elbow backwards against his head. His grip on you faltered and you were able to get free. Your attacker was quick to recover and struck you against your cheeck hard enough that it made you lose your balance and you end up falling on the cold ground. The world is spinning before your eyes but you manage to see your attacker grab your backpack “no..” you try to shout but you can barely hear your own voice. You start pushing yourself of the ground when you hear a cracking noise followed by a man cursing. Looking up, you try to concentrate your eyes, all you see is a dark red color that is moving pretty damn quickly. It takes another few seconds before you realise what’s going on. You instantly recognise the person who was now fighting your attacker, Daredevil.

The man took a swing, Daredevil evaded and blocked it with ease. Taking down your attacker a few seconds later, leaving him unconcious. You push yourself off the ground, keeping a hand on the wall of a building in case you lost your balance. Not sure what to say or how to react for a moment, you take a step closer to the man that saved you.

He turns to you and walks to you rather quickly, stopping a few steps in front of you.

“Are you alright ?” his voice filled with worry.

You quickly nod your head, still in shock over what had just happened.

He was silent for a second “You’re bleeding.” he comes closer until he’s right in front of you and gently touches your cheeck. You frown at him confused, until you look down and see the blood on his glove. You raise your hand to touch your cheeck and you feel a warm liquid, blood.

“Ah damn.” you look back up to him “Thank you, you just saved my life and my job.”

He looks at you confused for a moment.

“Oh uhm, the guy was trying to steal my backpack. It has important files from cases in it. I work as a secretary for lawyers, you see.” you walk past him and grab your backpack of the ground and take a handkerchief out to press it against the bleeding cut on your cheek.

He shakes his head “ I’m pretty sure those files are not worth risking your life for them. Your bosses probably have copies of them, don’t they? “

“They do, but I don’t want the files to fall into the wrong hands. The future of the people of Hell’s Kitchen are depending on them and I don’t want to dissapoint Ma-” You stopped yourself before you said ‘Matt’. “I mean.. Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock, they are good and kind men. You must understand that, don’t you? I’ve read and heard about what you do. Keeping people safe.”

He shook his head again, letting out a chuckle before coming to stand closer to you again. “ I think your bosses would be more upset if they found out something bad had happened to you because of some papers. And your familly and boyfriend would be in agony.”

You knew he was right, it was foolish to risk your life for the files, what help would you be if you were dead ? You let out a sigh, checking if the cut was still bleeding. It does. “You’re right, i’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“You did not drag me into anything, you needed help so that’s why I am here.” a smile forming on his lips.

“And just to be clear, I do not have a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter.” you have no idea why you just said that, you just turn into a blabbermouth when you’re in shock or upset.

He seems suprised by what you just said “Really ? So there is no one that catched your interest yet ?”.

This time you were suprised by his question, considering you just met. He does seem like someone that can keep a secret, considering he goes around the city beating up tugs at night wearing a mask. “Uhm.. at least not someone that I can actually have a relationship with.”

“Why not ?” he sounded genuinly interested in what you were saying, and it made you feel at ease somehow.

You chuckled lightly “Because he’s my boss, his name is Matt.”

A short silence fell between the two of you before he finally spoke again “Oh.” was all he said. Somehow he looks baffled. You were starting to feel embarresed.

“It just happened.. I tried so hard to stay professional, but I can’t forget how I feel about him. And seeing him everyday is not making things easier.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest trying to look at something else, not noticing that a big smile had appeared on his face.

“So.. that.. I mean.. you’re saying you’re in love with him ? With Matt ?” his voice cheery.

“Ugh yes, fine! That’s what I meant, yes I am in love with Matt Murdock !” you couldn’t help but roll your eyes in annoyance at him. “What’s it to you ?”

He laughed and shook his head slightly “Well, you should tell him that, even if he is your boss.”

“I’m scared to tell him..”

“You just told a complete stranger. And didn’t you say that they were 'good’ men ?”

Crap, he had a good point there. “I guess you’re right. And considering that I just risked my life for those files, I think I should be brave enough to tell him how I feel.” you scoffed.

“Exactly. But first you should let a doctor tend to the cut on your cheeck. It’s still bleeding. The hospital is just around the corner. A friend of mine works there. Her name is Claire. Ask for her and tell her what happened.”

You nodded “I will. So this Claire, has she catched your intrest ?” you raise your brow and give him a smuck look.

“ No, but someone else has. For a while now.” he smiles.

“ Good, perhaps we both get lucky.”

“ I’m quite sure of it.” a grin on his face.

“ Well, I’ll go and head for the hospital. Thank you again for saving me, i’m sure I can reach the hospital alive though.”

He nodded as you started to walk away “ Stay safe.”

You stopped and looked over you shoulder. “You too.”

It took you four minutes to arrive at the hospital, he watched over you as you walked to it. Still smiling at what he had discovered.


End file.
